Main Page
Days of Hana is a Romance Webtoon created by Seokwoo; it updates every Wednesday. In this Webtoon, werewolves are viewed as disgusting and a minority to humans. They act as slaves, wearing collars to hurt them if they disobey. In the beginning of the story, werewolves begin to gain rights, being able to go into public on their own and go to school with their masters. However, not all is rosey for them. The main characters are a human girl, Hana, and her werewolf, Haru. The two fall in love, despite all rules saying they cannot. Synopsis A story of love between werewolf boy Haru and human girl Hana. '' Characters: Humans Hana Lee Hana is a young girl who is Haru's best friend. And has secret crush on Haru... Jeff A boy attending Hana's school. He seems innocent but will he stay the same? He is soon discovered to be a villain of the story, but later dying after his werewolf, Hook, kills him as revenge for ruining his entire childhood, beating him, and tricking him into killing young Choco. Nami Mo Nami is a girl attending Hana's school, by upon meeting Hana with her werewolf, Haru , she meets Hana. Sarah Han Sarah is an intelligent student who may seem like all she cares about is grades however she is a caring girl who will lend a helping hand to others. Heather Goo Mr. Lee Hana's father, the one who had found Haru with Hana and took him in. Characters: Werewolves Haru One of the main characters, a boy who has had a long friendship with Hana. Its sad that he had to go. Hook Hook is Jeff's werewolf. He seems violent at first, but he is kind and does not want violence despite his words. Hook died from a bear. Thor Besides loving food, Thor is a werewolf who will do things to please his master. Choco Choco may be disabled, however Choco is strong and keeps going. Dies after being killed by Hook while being drugged during a werewolf fight. Pring Lucky Lucky is a female werewolf (despite looking ambiguous) who works for an old restaurant owner. Due to his failing health, Lucky does what she can to prove that she'll be able to run the restaurant on her own. She befriends Haru, Hook, and Hana over their school break when they get part time jobs for work experience. Lammy Miho Miho is another werewolf living with Hana, her father, and Haru. She is stern and mature, but has a soft spot when things were dark. Episodes '''Episode List' Last Updated on April 23, 2019 One Ep. 1 Ep. 2 Ep. 3 Ep. 4 Ep. 5 Ep. 6 Ep. 7 Ep. 8 Ep. 9 Ep. 10 Ep. 11 Ep. 12 Ep. 13 Ep. 14 Ep. 15 Ep. 16 Ep. 17 Ep. 18 Ep. 19 Ep. 20 Ep. 21 Ep. 22 Ep. 23 Ep. 24 Ep. 25 Ep. 26 Ep. 27 Ep. 28 Ep. 29 Ep. 30 Ep. 31 Ep. 32 Ep.33 Ep. 34 Ep. 35 Ep. 36 Ep. 37 Ep. 38 Ep. 39 Ep. 40 Ep. 41 Ep. 42 Ep. 43 Ep. 44 Ep. 45 Ep. 46 Ep. 47 Ep. 48 Ep. 49 Ep. 50 2 Ep. 51 Ep. 52 Ep. 53 Ep. 54 Ep. 55 Ep. 56 Ep. 57 Ep. 58 Ep. 59 Ep. 60 Ep. 61 Ep. 62 Ep. 63 Ep. 64 Ep. 65 Ep. 66 Ep. 67 Ep. 68 Ep. 69 Ep. 70 Ep. 71 Ep. 72 Ep. 73 Ep. 74 Ep. 75 Ep. 76 Ep. 77 Ep. 78 Ep. 79 Ep. 80 Ep. 81 Ep. 82 Ep. 83 Ep. 84 Ep. 85 Ep. 86 Ep. 87 Ep. 88 Ep. 89 Ep. 90 Ep. 91 Ep. 92 Ep. 93 Ep. 94 Ep. 95 Ep. 96 (Fast Pass) Ep. 97 (Fast Pass) Ep. 98 (Fast Pass) Other